


The Luminous Stone

by Andremoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: A short Miphlink Fan-fiction if you prefer that they could not be reunited in life. They were cheated of a life together. But perhaps death will finally unite the two lovers' spirits.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion pack.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link works to appease the Divine Beasts, he takes time out to acquire a house in Hateno Village and makes a discovery there.

_Luminous Stone (noun): a mysterious mineral that gives off a pale blue glow in the dark, which some believe to be the souls of the dead - Royal Hylian Dictionary_

It was a sunny late morning in Hateno Village, and Link was looking over the small house perched on a hilltop overlooking Firly Pond and the village itself.

“So, how does it look?” asked Bolson.

Bolson and his employee, Karson, had been working on the house for Link and were almost done.

“It looks great,” said Link. “You and Karson have done a fine job. I can finally store some precious mementos from my travels.”

Link had appeased Divine Beasts Vah Medoh and Naboris, and now possessed Revali’s Great Eagle Bow, and Urbosa’s Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker Shield. They were gifts from the village leaders in gratitude for saving their homes.

“Since you’ve been such a good customer, I’ll do you a favor and save you some Rupees, too,” said Bolson. “We still have the original furniture from the prior owner in storage. It’s old, but the wood is still sound. If you like, I can throw that in at no cost. Then your house will be fully livable.”

“Yes, I would like that,” said Link. “I’m not so flush with Rupees these days.”

“Fine, we’ll do it now, and you can move in right away,” said Bolson.

Then Bolson turned to Karson and called out.

“Time to move some furniture, Karson,” said Bolson. ”You know what we always say? It’s not neat and tidy …”

“Until the bed is made!” chimed in Karson.

The two went off to one of the model homes, and Link watched them carry back the furniture piece by piece. After setting it up, they returned to rest by their campfire.

“All done,” said Bolson to Link. “You should go take a look.”

“I will, and thank you,” said Link.

Link entered the house, and it was perfect. It was a great place to rest between journeys or to relax and collect his thoughts.

He had already mounted the three Champion weapons he possessed on the wall, and now he examined the old furniture.

There was a solid wood dining room table near the entrance and some shelves. Walking upstairs, he opened the empty drawers of the small desk there, then sat on the bed to get the feel of it. It was very comfortable, and he wouldn’t mind sleeping here. The place could use a bit of dusting, but otherwise, it was fine.

But when he opened the drawer in the small nightstand next to his bed, he found something curious. He picked it up and examined it, turning it over in his hands. It was a piece of Luminous Stone, and it looked like it had been broken off from a larger piece. Link had collected Luminous Stones in his travels, of course, and was familiar with their appearance. This must have belonged to the prior owner who left it here. Perhaps he had used it in place of a lantern at night by his bed. Not a bad idea, thought Link. He returned the stone to the drawer and thought no more about it.

It was time to journey to Zora’s Domain next and find what awaited him there.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Mipha’s newly found diary triggers an important flashback for Link.

It had taken another two weeks to appease the remaining two, but Link had finally appeased all four Divine Beasts. He had learned a good deal about himself in the process as he recovered memory after memory along the way. He had some memory of his interaction with the late Champions now. And of course, the pictures from Zelda’s Sheikah Slate had triggered flashbacks of his travels with Zelda as her appointed knight. His mind was mostly still empty of memories, but some of the holes were filling in. He could only hope that more of them would over time.

The most startling memory of all for him occurred at Zora’s Domain and concerned Champion Mipha. She had been in love with him, even hoped they would marry. But what were his feelings for her? Sadly, he had no idea. But of all the races, aside from a handful of Sheikah, only the Zora had people still alive who remembered him from one hundred years earlier. His former playmates, Bass, Rivan, and Gaddison, had grown up but still remembered him. And he was apparently friends with a female Zora named Kodah, who worked at the Seabed Inn now. King Dorephan said that he and Link had spoken many times in the past. So, clearly, he had spent a good deal of time in Zora’s Domain over the years. And so, before he went off to battle Ganon, he made one more trip to Zora’s Domain to say farewell to those who knew him.

But now Link stood before King Dorephan, undecided for a moment what he should do. He had returned to Zora’s Domain and had been speaking with King Dorephan about Mipha. Then King Dorephan mentioned Mipha’s diary.

“Mipha’s diary was found just recently, and its discovery brought me great joy. It is on that table over there. I do not mind if you choose to read it, and I’m sure Mipha would forgive you anything,” said King Dorephan.

"Her diary was just recently found?" said Link.

"Yes, apparently she kept it inside Ruta, and it must have floated outside when Ruta moved to its current position," said King Dorephan. "One of the guards found it floating in East Reservoir Lake. I imagine some pages were lost, but we recovered what we could."

To be honest, the diary was not a complete surprise to Link. He recalled a recent one-sided conversation with Mipha’s spirit in which she anticipated her diary might be found and had screamed, “Don’t you dare read it!” at him, adding her hope that he would respect her wishes. She knew by then he had lost his memory, and he wasn’t sure why she was so reluctant for him to see it.

Anyway, his first instinct was to do just that, to respect Mipha’s wishes. And under normal circumstances, he would have. He had respected Paya’s privacy when he stumbled upon her diary at Impa’s residence and had never read it.

But these were not normal circumstances.

What would King Dorephan think and feel, if Link refused to read Mipha’s diary after he offered it to him? Would he not be hurt, thinking Link must care so little for Mipha now that he had no interest in her thoughts?

And a lack of interest was very far from the truth!

Mipha’s father and brother had already spoken of Mipha’s love for him, and this very moment he wore the Zora Armor she had crafted by hand for him, her labor of love in hopes they would marry. Ever since Link appeased Ruta and Mipha gave him her healing power, he had felt she was part of him now, one with him, closer than ever in some spiritual sense.

Besides, he had lost his memory and sought every means possible to recover it. In the end, he decided to read Mipha’s diary and hoped her spirit would understand and forgive him. He needed to know more about her.

Slowly but surely, Link had been recovering parts of his memory. Not that he expected ever to recover all of it. That was way too much to hope for. But just as when a location pictured on Zelda’s Sheikah Slate had triggered a flashback, so too now a person or a place or a thing could unexpectedly restore part of his memory. Then he would stare off into the distance as if in a trance as his mind replayed the event. At those times, he would feel as though he was re-living things, that he was physically present there again. These flashbacks were haphazard, utterly unpredictable, and quite intense when they occurred.

Having decided to read it, Link thanked King Dorephan and stood in the throne room, paging through her diary. Her loyalty to Hyrule and her people and her feelings for him came through clearly. Then he turned the page and continued reading.

“ _Link came to visit me. It had been ages. I told him the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain has been terrorizing everyone lately. When I said that, he started walking toward the mountain, without a word. Spellbound, I followed him there.”_

Suddenly he began having a flashback. It all started to come back to him, and he began to remember that incident. Link stared off into the distance, and in his mind, he was back in Zora’s Domain with Mipha over one hundred years ago.

_It was a sunny afternoon, and he was walking with Mipha near Lulu Lake. He was wearing his Hylian outfit, his hood folded back behind his head, and the sword that seals the darkness on his back. Mipha looked magnificent in her Zora jewelry, her braided gold aiguillette draped over her left shoulder, and carrying her Lightscale Trident. They passed a small clump of pine trees and some purple shrubs that looked like sea coral. The sound of the waterfall splashing into the lake filled the air, and a Blue-Winged Heron flew away as they approached._

“ _I’m glad you came,” said Mipha. “It feels so long since you were here.”_

_Link glanced at her and then looked down. She was right. He used to visit more often, to see her and sometimes play with his other three friends, Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison. Mipha would heal any cuts and bruises he had, and then they would talk about what each of them was doing, walk together or play in the water, and swim._

“ _I know,” said Link, shaking his head. “It feels long for me too.”_

“ _Remember the time we took Sidon on a picnic here?” said Mipha as they reached Lulu Lake. “He had so much fun playing with you and splashing you, chasing you around the water, and under the falls.”_

“ _Yes, he’s adorable!” said Link. “At first, he was shy and even gave me dirty looks. Then he warmed up to me when we played together.”_

_They walked quietly for another moment, then Mipha spoke up._

“ _You’ve gotten so quiet lately, Link,” said Mipha. “What’s wrong? Can’t you relax a bit, and maybe even manage a small smile for me?”_

_It was the sword that seals the darkness that did it. Being chosen by the sword had slowly changed him. The sword brought with it a burden he alone bore, a responsibility he alone carried. His role was to defeat Ganon in combat. And as skilled as he was with a blade now, could you ever be fully confident of overcoming such a powerful and legendary foe?_

“ _I’m sorry,” said Link as he broke down and smiled at her. “I know I must be terrible company. But I feel under so much pressure now! Everyone expects me to defeat the most powerful enemy Hyrule has ever known. How can I relax?”_

“ _I wish there were something I could do,” sighed Mipha. “Oh, I did agree to pilot Divine Beast Vah Ruta and am only awaiting my Father’s approval. If so, I can help you in that way.”_

“ _And I will be very grateful for your help! But how are you doing, Mipha? And how is everyone else here?” said Link as they continued to walk._

“ _I’m doing well, spending time training and teaching Sidon,” said Mipha. “And the Domain is fine. Well, almost. There is one problem. A Lynel has taken up residence on Ploymus Mountain and is terrifying everyone with its Shock Arrows. Shatterback Point is off-limits for now.”_

_And then Link felt his face grow tense and turn red, as he suddenly burned with anger. How dare this evil creature endanger the lives of people he grew up with and cared for, loved even? He had to do something! And so, he began walking toward Ploymus Mountain._

_As he walked, Link was lost in thought, reminding himself how best to defeat a Lynel while being wary of its Shock Arrows. But when he reached Ploymus Mountain and readied his sword and shield for battle, to his horror, he found that Mipha had quietly followed him there. Fear suddenly hit him in the pit of his stomach. And it was not fear for himself, but for her._

“ _Mipha! Please go back! I can do this on my own,” said Link._

“ _I can help you,” said Mipha. “I want to help you!”_

“ _But I don’t need your help, and…” said Link._

_Just then, Link sensed some movement behind them, and he turned, raising his shield just in time to parry a blow from the Lynel’s huge sword. It was a very close call!_

_The Lynel staggered back for a moment, stunned by Link’s perfect shield parry. Then it shook off its momentary daze and raised its sword, ready to strike again._

_But absent the element of surprise, the Lynel didn’t stand a chance against Link. It was a typical Lynel battle for him, something he had experienced in his travels, and against even stronger ones than this. Mipha refused to stay back, and stood beside him, ready to assist, her spear in hand. It took some skillful shield and sword work, supported by the occasional stab of Mipha’s trident. Link finally finished off their foe with a powerful spin attack. Thank Hylia, they had destroyed the Lynel with no harm to either of them._

_Then he and Mipha sat down beside each other, leaning against the large rock there as they caught their breath._

“ _That was magnificent, Link!” said Mipha as she looked at him with adoring eyes. “I was terrified at first, but I shouldn’t have been. Seeing how swift and gracefully you fought made me feel safe. Your combat skills are beyond compare, and I am so very proud of you!”_

“ _Thank you, and thank you for your help,” said Link, still breathing hard. “But I wish you had stayed behind and kept safe. Seeing you at risk of being injured or even killed, well, my heart was in my throat. I could never forgive myself if the Lynel had hurt you.”_

“ _But don’t you see that I felt the same way about you?” said Mipha. “I couldn’t let you face our enemy alone. I’ve taken care of you since you were a child, Link. I wanted to be here to help you in battle, and in case you were injured.”_

“ _I understand, and, of course, I am grateful,” said Link. “But it scared me, thinking you could be hurt or worse. You’re very special to me, Mipha, and life without you would break my heart.”_

_He had never spoken to her so openly about how much she meant to him, and he turned to see her reaction._

“ _As life without you would break mine,” said Mipha as she looked into his eyes._

_Then she smiled at him, that gentle smile of hers. She smiled. That was all she did. But at that moment, it was all she needed to do. Her eyes were so soft and warm, golden in the late afternoon sun. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt a warm feeling growing inside him. He didn’t want to look away. She was so lovable, so beautiful, so irresistible. Words couldn’t describe the longing he felt for her at that moment._

_And then he couldn’t help himself._

_He leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. And even as he did so, he felt unsure if he had gone too far with his longtime friend, crossed a line he shouldn’t have. But his feelings at this moment were too strong, and he couldn’t hold them back any longer. He had been keeping his emotions in check for way too long._

_And then his heart leaped when she pressed her lips to his and returned his kiss. And the taste and feel of her soft lips sent a thrill through him like nothing he had ever felt before._

_It was only a kiss. But every romance begins with a kiss, and like all first kisses, it turned their world around. They drew back to look at each other, and both their expressions were a mixture of surprise and happiness. For they now could read the love in each other’s eyes, the love they had each hoped the other felt. And a wave of joy washed over them both as they realized what had just happened. They were no longer just friends. They were lovers._

And then the flashback ended, and Link gasped with his mouth open as he returned to the present. That was all Link could remember, but it was enough. He could still feel the taste of her lips on his and the look of love in her eyes. And it had answered a question that had haunted him since he first learned of Mipha’s love for him. Had he ever returned her feelings? Yes, he had.

“Link are you all right?” said King Dorephan. “You seemed lost in thought for some time now.”

Link snapped out of his reverie.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but one of Mipha’s diary entries helped me to recall a time she and I were together on Ploymus Mountain,” said Link. “I had forgotten it until now, but suddenly it all came back to me.”

“That’s wonderful, and I am glad to hear it!” said King Dorephan. “I knew you would enjoy reading her diary.”

“I did, and I would like to finish reading the rest,” said Link.

Resuming reading her diary, he learned it was after this Lynel battle that Mipha began making the armor for him and hoped to offer it to him at a later visit.

But something must have changed her mind.

Perhaps he had been too distracted, his mind too preoccupied with his duty to Hyrule on that day. Or maybe she had wanted to wait until they fulfilled their obligation to Hyrule so they could spend more time together first without distractions. She knew he loved her by then but must have felt unsure if he was ready for such an important step like marriage and feared his rejection. Anyway, for whatever reason, she never offered it to him. He had received the armor from her father one hundred years later.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link after he finished reading the diary and closed the book. “Reading this helped bring her memory alive for me and to recall a joyous moment together.”

King Dorephan looked down at him with a kindly expression.

“Link… She really loved you, you know,” said King Dorephan. “Promise me… that you will always remember her. Promise me that.”

“I’ll never forget her,” said Link. “We are united now. Farewell, Your Majesty. I must go now to face my fate with Ganon.”

“And my prayers go with you, Link,” said King Dorephan. “Return here whenever you like. You are practically family, and I enjoy speaking of my dear daughter with you.”

“I will, Your Majesty,” said Link. “I would love to learn more about her, and you can help me do that.”

Link left the throne room and then said goodbye to Sidon near the plaza.

It was time to journey to Hyrule Castle to confront his fears and fulfill his duty.


	3. The Spirit Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calamity has been defeated. Zelda and Link journey to Zora’s Domain to bring some closure to King Dorephan and investigate why Ruta ceased working. While there, Link makes an extraordinary discovery.

“At last, we’re here,” said Princess Zelda to Link as they reigned in their horses and dismounted at the Great Zora Bridge entrance. The two of them had traveled from Kakariko Village, and it had been a long ride.

Word of their arrival had preceded them, and two guards promptly welcomed them and escorted them to King Dorephan’s throne room. They were greeted there with a scene reminiscent of the day Link had recaptured Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Everyone in the domain seemed to be there, assembled in the throne room together, and they had all burst into applause when the two of them entered. This was the Zora people’s way of showing thanks and welcoming back the Princess who, like Link, had miraculously returned to life after a one-hundred-year absence.

After the congratulations were over and the crowd dispersed, it had been time for a private conversation with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon. Link had already met with them several times before, but this was Zelda’s first opportunity to speak to them about Mipha and try to offer them some solace and perhaps some closure.

The four of them spoke late into the evening, as King Dorephan loved nothing more than to reminisce about his beloved daughter. What a hard life he had! First, he lost his wife and then, as if there wasn’t already enough sadness in his life, he lost his daughter in defense of Hyrule. Whenever Zelda told him something about Mipha he didn’t know, he would smile, thank her, and offer a story of his own.

Sidon and Link were the quiet ones there, the listeners. For neither remembered Mipha as well as the other two. Link should have remembered Mipha better, as he had spent many hours with her over the years. But he had lost his memory in the Shrine of Resurrection and was only slowly and painfully recovering pieces of it. He recalled only two moments being together with Mipha: the memory he first recovered of them sitting on Ruta, and the memory of their first kiss on Ploymus Mountain. As for Sidon, he had lost his sister when he was still a young child, so he lacked memory of her as well. Ironically, then, it was the oldest and youngest present who spoke most about Mipha.

But Link had always been an excellent listener, and he was especially so now, for he had grown more interested in his relationship with Mipha. The more he learned about Mipha, the more he realized how much of his forgotten life she had touched and been a part of. And the more he wanted to know about her.

After a long evening of talking with Mipha’s family, he and Zelda finally said goodnight and retired to the Seabed Inn. The next part of their journey would be a visit to Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

By the time Link awoke the next morning, Zelda was already up and probably walking about the domain. He made himself breakfast and then gathered up his belongings for their trip. It was shortly afterward that Zelda returned.

“Good morning, sleepyhead! Are you finally ready?” laughed Zelda.

“Sorry,” laughed Link. “I must have been exhausted. I’m finally sleeping better these days, and I think my body must be catching up.”

“Today, we need to investigate Ruta and see why it stopped working,” said Zelda rubbing her hands.

Link could tell she was excited about this part of the trip. Ancient Sheikah technology had been Zelda’s passion for some time now, and her love of science and nature was evident in many ways.

They started, and it was a long journey to the barren hilltop in the Zodobon Highlands upon which Ruta sat and from where Mipha’s spirit had directed its fire upon Calamity Ganon, doing her part to destroy the evil creature. The climb took all morning, and they saved their breath for climbing with only limited conversation. But Zelda did feel compelled to bring up one matter.

“It came out in speaking with King Dorephan how much Mipha loved you, Link,” said Zelda. “I never realized that. You never spoke to me of your feelings for her. How did you feel about her?”

“I was in love with her,” said Link. “I remember our first kiss, but that’s about it. Like so much else, most of my memory of her is lost.”

“I never realized that,” said Zelda. “But I suppose I might have guessed Mipha’s feelings if I had thought about it. Mipha suddenly grew quiet when I told her you were one of the appointed Champions. And she looked over at you when she asked to take our group picture after the Champion’s inaugural ceremony. She must have wanted a picture of you and her together.”

Zelda was quiet as they climbed further, then she spoke up again.

“I suppose you don’t remember me all that well either, do you?” said Zelda.

“I remember you better than I do Mipha because of all the flashbacks from your Sheikah Slate pictures,” said Link. “And because we spent so much time together toward the end. But other memories in my life are slowly beginning to return.”

“Are you sure you want to remember more of your past?” said Zelda. “I have a feeling it will only make you sadder, bring you more pain. It might be a blessing in disguise that you forgot.”

“Perhaps,” said Link. “But not remembering the important people in my life seems like the coward’s way out to me. I owe it to Mipha to remember her. We loved each other, Zelda. How can I forget about her?”

“I am not asking you to forget about her, Link,” said Zelda. “You should never do that. I am only saying that it might be best for you to move on with your life, not dwell on the past. Maybe it’s still too soon for you, and that’s fine. But we all need to move on from the losses we suffered.”

They reached the top of the plateau and paused to catch their breath and survey the area where Ruta sat silent now.

The view was magnificent, with snowy Mount Lanayru, fiery Death Mountain, Hyrule Castle, and the Lanayru Sea all visible. Looking down over the plateau’s north edge, one could see the impressive blue architecture of Zora’s Domain. And looming over them straight ahead was the massive elephant-shaped Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Zelda activated her Sheikah Slate and lowered the entrance to Ruta. Then they both stepped inside. The Divine Beast was quiet now. The only sound was the splash of a waterfall from above. Link looked around as they entered, and muscle memory made him tense up. But there was no need to worry. The Guardian Scouts and ugly purple malice that had once infected Ruta were all gone now.

“I need to work from the main terminal,” said Zelda as they made their way to the rear.

The splash of their footsteps echoed in the hollow structure, and Link’s mind began to wander as they walked together. He hadn’t been inside Ruta since his battle with Waterblight Ganon, the third of the phantom blight creatures he had defeated. He had heard Mipha’s voice as she encouraged him along the way, activating terminal after terminal. But in the end, she was a spirit now like the other Champions. And he had the unpleasant duty of telling her father that fact later when he returned to the domain, and Mipha did not return with him. How horrible!

They reached the main terminal, and Zelda began taking readings and working with her Sheikah Slate while Link looked around. Zelda kept talking to herself as she worked, making comments about what could be wrong. He didn’t understand what she was saying about the mechanism but knew he wasn’t expected to. After about thirty minutes of tinkering, they heard some mechanism spring into action. Ruta was working again.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad,” said Zelda, pleased with herself.

“No, that was quite fast,” said Link. “You are quite skilled in this technology.”

“I believe we have only scratched the surface,” said Zelda. “There is so much we still don’t know. Hopefully, Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie can continue their research and train a future generation of scientists. Shall we go now?”

“Zelda, may I ask a favor of you?” said Link. “I would like to stay here a while longer and look around inside Ruta. I haven’t been here since, well, you know. May I borrow your Sheikah Slate?”

“Of course, Link,” said Zelda. “You took good care of it all this time. I don’t know what you expect to find, though. But I can make the trip back to the domain on my own. I can paraglide to there from here quite easily. It’s a lot easier going down than up!”

While they had recovered in Kakariko Village after their victory, Link had built a paraglider for Zelda, explaining its usefulness. He hoped that might help them in their travels together when horses wouldn’t do.

Once he saw Zelda outside and watched her safely paraglide back to the domain, he returned to Ruta and made his way back through the entrance. He wanted to explore Ruta carefully, to see if he could learn anything more.

He had explored Ruta the first time he was here, but that had been under pressure to finish quickly, to free the Divine Beasts, and come to Zelda’s aid before it was too late. Now he could take his time. It was late afternoon, and the sun shone through Ruta’s openings casting shadows that moved like ghosts across the interior walls and floor.

He first made his way to the upper level, where one of the wheels continued to turn, and the blue terminal within rotated with it. Water poured from two locations now, one driving the wheel and another from a small waterfall. He had worn the Zora Armor today. It seemed appropriate, and it would be useful for swimming up the waterfall here. Link thought he would slowly make his way from trunk to tail, so he headed toward the nose first, adjusting its inclination so he could paraglide down to it, then leveling it out. He sat down and looked around.

It was here they had sat together, Mipha and him, that sunny late afternoon, her healing his arm and hoping to spend more time together. It was hard to believe that was a hundred years ago now since that was one memory still very fresh in his mind. Anyway, there was nothing else to see here, so he used his paraglider to glide back to the corridor he had come through and made his way back inside.

Nothing inside Ruta looked different to him as the sun sank lower in the western sky. Treasure chests lay open here and there where he had found arrows or ancient parts. But he made his way slowly and methodically, not wanting to be hasty and overlook anything. Ruta was vast, with many hidden corners, and who knew if he would ever return here?

It was nighttime and dark by the time he began to return toward the rear of the Divine Beast. He was still on a middle level, following a path toward the back.

And then he saw it, the pale blue glow coming from a small platform.

He made his way over to the platform on the left side of the Divine Beast. It was raised slightly above the floor below, and if he faced toward Ruta’s nose, he could see the two giant water wheels to the right, straight ahead of him was the small waterfall, and far above that was the bright glow of the flames surrounding one of the five terminals.

The pale blue glow he saw came from a Luminous Stone laying on the platform. He had never noticed it before, probably because he had never been inside Ruta at night. He walked toward it, then picked it up and examined it, holding it and feeling it. There was something familiar about it.

And then the flashback hit him.

“ _Let’s try another one! This stone’s not big enough or quite the shape I want,” said Mipha as she held Link’s hand and pulled him toward another small cluster of Luminous Stones against a hillside._

“ _What are you looking for, Mipha?” said Link. “That’s the seventh stone we chipped! I’m going to break all my weapons doing this.”_

“ _Be patient,” laughed Mipha. “I’ll know it when I see it, and you’ll appreciate it when I find it.”_

_It looked like they were in the Upland Zorana area not far from the domain. They were both wearing their Champion garments and holding hands as they made their way toward the rocks. So, this must have taken place after they were appointed Champions by King Rhoam. Then Link chipped at one of the Luminous Stones and broke off some pieces._

“ _I guess this one is good enough. I can tell you’re growing impatient,” said Mipha, examining the fragments and selecting one. “I wanted a piece that’s large enough to divide and ideally shaped something like a heart. If we had more time, I would ask Dento to shape and polish it for us. But let me have your weapon now.”_

_Link handed her his blade. Then Mipha took the roughly heart-shaped piece, closed her eyes, and held it to her lips. She whispered some words Link couldn’t make out, and it sounded like a prayer. Then she suddenly broke the stone in half with his blade, giving him one piece and keeping the other for herself._

“ _What is it?” said Link. “What does it mean?_

“ _These are Spirit Stones now,” said Mipha. “When both of us have passed on, if the stones are reunited, our spirits will find each other. Then we can be together forever. At least that is what we Zoras believe. You will often see Zora husbands and wives wearing some adornment that each contains part of a divided Luminous Stone. Promise me you will keep it safe?”_

_Link took his piece and matched it against hers, and you could see they fit perfectly together._

“ _I promise. But why can’t we simply keep the pieces together now?” said Link._

“ _Because they need to live along with us,” said Mipha. “We believe they capture our spirits by being with us in life. They do not need to be by our side at the moment of our death. But they should have been with us in life before that. Anyway, that is our belief. I hope you will respect it, Link, and not treat it as some idle superstition. This means a lot to me.”_

“ _I’ll cherish this always, Mipha, and trust me, I will take all you say to heart and keep this stone,” said Link. “I love you.”_

_Then they reached out and kissed._

“ _I love you, too,” said Mipha as she gently stroked his cheek then took his hand. “Come, we should get back to the domain. It’s getting late.”_

Then the flashback ended.

This piece of Luminous Stone must be that very same one in the flashback. Had she deliberately left this here? Or had she merely dropped it in battle?

And then his eyes filled with tears, thinking about how Mipha must have met her end alone here, facing a foe beyond her skill. Did she think of him then, seeing her dream of a life together with him dying along with her? He wiped his eyes, and then he kissed the stone.

He realized this memory was important, and all the more so now given what had happened. And it also explained the Luminous Stone he had found in his Hateno Village house, the stone in the top drawer of the nightstand next to his bed that looked almost identical to this one. The house and its furniture must have belonged to him 100 years ago. He was the prior owner! He had wondered why that stone was there and had kept it, not knowing its significance. But now, he knew. He needed to entrust this stone from Ruta with someone reliable. He would leave this stone with Prince Sidon for safekeeping. He put the stone he found in Ruta in his satchel and left.


	4. A Small Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty-five years have passed since Calamity Ganon’s defeat, and both Link and Zelda have passed on. King Sidon belatedly remembers something Link gave him and sends a trusted guard on a mission.

“Please watch your step as you enter the house and stay close together. The rooms are quite small,” said the tour guide named Edra. “I also ask that you please not touch anything.”

The small cluster of visitors crowded into the tiny house perched on a Hateno Village hillside. For the most part, they were typical of the tourists who stopped here, the elderly or families with small children passing through. They were the kinds of people who were willing to spare a few minutes and spend a few Rupees for a close-up glimpse at some Hyrule history. Sometimes school groups would visit the museum, and Edra liked that because then his job was more relaxed as the schoolteacher was responsible for the students and their behavior.

This was the little museum of Master Link’s house. The Hyrule Royal Family had purchased Link’s home five years ago and turned it into this small museum. So, the admission fee went to the Hyrule Treasury. But Edra collected a modest salary and any tips people offered. And Hateno Village appreciated the small amount of tourism it brought in, giving the shops here a little extra business.

Of course, the Hyrule Castle Museum held most of the significant historical artifacts from that period, the loss of the kingdom to the Calamity 165 years ago, and the victory over it 65 years ago, including maps, descriptions of battles, and even copies of diaries and Link’s journal. But they couldn’t very well move Link’s house to the castle and claim it was realistic. So, remote Hateno Village continued to derive some benefit from its most famous former resident. And that might even be fitting, Edra thought, since many believed Link originally came from Hateno Village.

But today was an almost typical tourist group, Hylians save for the solitary tall female Zora among them. Having a Zora tourist was a bit unusual, though not unprecedented. Hateno Village was not all that far from Zora’s Domain, after all. Edra assumed the Zora was a young adult because that’s what she looked like to him. But she could be older, even much older. With Zora, you could never tell. One Zora he thought was a student turned out to be almost twice his age.

“This was Master Link’s only permanent residence,” Edra continued as they entered the dining room on the first floor. “It is thought he often returned here in his youth after a significant battle or accomplishment, and it was here he spent his last remaining years.”

The first thing that drew everyone’s attention when they entered was the magnificent set of weapons mounted on the wall. There was nothing else of much interest in this room, so he would always mention those next.

“Now, the weapons you see mounted on the wall here were not Link’s weapons of choice,” said Edra. “The village leaders of that time gave them to him in thanks and as a reward for his help. He may have used these weapons on occasion, but they were not what he typically turned to. We know these weapons had great sentimental value for Link. He took excellent care of them and displayed them proudly on his wall just as you see them now.”

Edra paused for a moment to give the audience a chance to look at the collection.

“Now, in the interest of full disclosure,” said Edra. “I must tell you that these are not the actual weapons, but faithful replicas created by the same race who made the originals and now possess them. The original weapons were eventually returned to the Gerudo, Gorons, Rito, and Zora five years ago after Link moved out.”

Next, it was time to describe each weapon and say a little about the Champion who had owned it. He worked his way from the left, starting with Revali’s Great Eagle bow, then covering the handheld weapons next, and ending with Urbosa’s shield. This was the longest part of the tour, and he enjoyed showing off his knowledge of the legendary Champions.

“Let me pause for a moment and ask if you have any questions,” said Edra.

“What was Link’s favorite weapon, and can we see that?” asked one of the tourists.

“I’m sorry, but I am afraid not,” said Edra. “Link wielded the legendary sword that seals the darkness, which is a sacred blade passed down from the Goddess Hylia. It is not here. The Hyrule Royal Family knows where it is kept.”

“Did Link at least have a favorite among the weapons mounted here then?” asked another tourist.

“We cannot tell for sure,” said Edra. “But when this property was first acquired, I was told that Champion Mipha’s Lightscale Trident seemed especially clean and polished, more so than the others. So, perhaps that is some indication that he was more attached to it. We know from diary entries that Link and the Zora Champion had been good friends since Link’s childhood. Link had the closest and most personal relationship with Champion Mipha as compared to the other Champions.”

He waited for more questions, but there weren’t any.

“Now, if you will follow me upstairs, we will visit Link’s combination bedroom and study,” said Edra. “It was here at the desk you see that Link recorded many of his thoughts in a journal that he kept, which now resides in the Hyrule Castle museum. And of course, Link slept in the bed here. I should mention that all of this furniture are original pieces, only the weaponry are replicas.”

Edra waited until everyone was assembled in the room.

“You can see here some books and photographs that Link owned,” said Edra. “But I would especially like to call your attention to the fine picture of our late Queen Zelda, Link, and the four Champions on the far wall. This picture was taken just after the ceremony with the king at the time, King Rhoam, Queen Zelda’s father, appointing them as Champions. You can see that each of them is wearing the distinctive blue garment, the royal garb that went with the title.”

Now Edra knew what was coming next, so he continued.

“Now I know you are all wondering, why is everyone crushed together in the picture?” said Edra. “Well, the story is that the Goron Champion, Daruk, could be a bit mischievous sometimes. He must have thought the pose was too stiff, and just as the picture was taken pulled everyone together as you see. I am sure they all had a good laugh about it later, though the picture shows them in a mild state of shock at the moment. I like the picture. In some ways, I think it makes all of them seem more alive than a formal pose would.”

Most tourists wished to get a closer look at the picture, and Edra waited while everyone took their turn.

“As some of you step forward for a closer look at this fine picture, are there any questions?” said Edra.

“Is Link buried here or somewhere else in Hyrule?” asked one man.

“No, Link is not buried here, or anyplace else we know of,” said Edra. “He left his home one day about five years ago and never returned. No record exists of what happened to him, and his body has never been found. But as for memorials, there is a magnificent statue of him by Hyrule Castle. It commemorates his and then Princess Zelda’s triumph over the Calamity sixty-five years ago. The memorial consists of two statues standing beside each other. One statue is of Princess Zelda holding up her right hand with a golden triangle symbol on it, and the other is of Link with a Luminous Stone replica of the sword that seals the darkness glowing in his raised hand. It is very much worth seeing if you get the chance.”

“Did Link have any family?” said one woman.

“None that we know of,” said Edra. “And that must certainly have been a sorrow he carried with him throughout his life. We know his parents both died when he was young, and he had no brothers or sisters. And, of course, after his hundred-year slumber, almost anyone he knew before that had passed on. After the Calamity was defeated, Link spent some years in the service of Queen Zelda, helping her restore Hyrule. After that, Link led a somewhat solitary life, and spent most of his time traveling when he wasn’t staying here.”

Edra paused for more questions. Hearing none, he proceeded.

“That concludes our tour of the inside of Link’s house,” said Edra. “Now we will step outside and continue our tour in the surrounding grounds where you will see some of the plants and flowers that bloomed here as well as the stall where Link once kept his legendary horse, Epona. Please, follow me.”

Edra led the way down the stairs and out to the grounds. Had he been paying closer attention, he might have noticed that the Zora female had not emerged as soon as the others did. But she did so shortly afterward and caught up with the group before anyone noticed her absence. And had Edra looked even more carefully, he would have seen a small smile of satisfaction on her lips.

When the tour ended, Edra received thanks and even a few tips. Then he returned to the house to close up and wait for the next group of tourists.

The Zora female, named Althea, had not been there as a tourist. She was an officer in the Zora Royal Guard and was on a mission from King Sidon. And it was time for her to return home, as her mission had been a complete success.

It had started a week ago in Zora’s Domain when Sidon had inadvertently found the letter from Link he had forgotten all about for over five years. Link had given Sidon the envelope and made him promise not to open it for six months. But six months had turned into five years. Sidon recalled Link’s visit back then.

“ _You have always been a good friend, more like a brother to me,” said Link. Then he coughed again. Link had been doing a lot of coughing lately, thought Sidon. Seeing Sidon’s look, Link went on to explain._

“ _Sorry about the cough, the doctors can’t do anything about it,” said Link. “They think it’s due to inhaling fumes from Ganon’s malice in my youth. Who knows? But anyway, back to the point. I am taking a trip, a journey, but I want to leave something behind. The letter will tell you where to find it. But it’s not ready yet, so I ask that you wait six months to open the envelope and then follow the instructions. Will you promise me to do that?”_

“ _Of course, I promise, but why so mysterious?” said Sidon. “And what kind of journey are you taking at your age, dear friend? You need to take care of your health. That cough sounds serious.”_

“ _I will take care of myself,” said Link, and then he coughed again. “Now I should be going. Farewell, dear Sidon.”_

And with that, they had shaken hands goodbye as they usually did. Sidon didn’t realize then that Link had meant for that to be a final goodbye, for he never saw Link again.

And what of the envelope, the mysterious letter? Why had he forgotten about it for so long?

Before the six months were up, Sidon’s father, King Dorephan, had passed. And Sidon was suddenly busy dealing with his grief and the need to rule Zora’s Domain as their new king. He forgot all about Link’s letter. And before he knew it five years had gone by when, just last week, he had stumbled upon it when looking through a drawer. He felt terrible about forgetting it. Moreover, what would have been easy five years ago was not so easy now. He reread the letter.

_My Dear Sidon,_

_I hope you are well, and I thank you for following my instructions. If you send someone to my house, I have left a small manuscript hidden in a floorboard near the supply area under the stairs. It is the third floorboard from the left and the fourth one from the wall. Please have someone retrieve it before my house is sold, as I want you to have it and do not want its contents made public. When you read it, you will understand._

_You will also find a piece of a Luminous Stone there. Please put it with the other one I gave you long ago, the one I found at Ruta. You will see the pieces fit together, and I ask that you unite them. And now, farewell, dear brother, if I may call you that. You have always treated me like one, and I wish fate had given me the chance to be one._

_Link_

By the time Sidon read Link’s letter, Link’s house had become a museum. So, retrieving the manuscript was now a mission of stealth, and he had turned to one of his Royal Guard officers to accomplish it.

When Althea returned to the domain, she went straight to the throne room.

“You found it? It was still there?” said Sidon standing up and seeing the smile on Althea’s face.

“Yes, my liege,” said Althea. “It was no trouble at all. Here it is.”

Althea handed a small sealed packet to Sidon, who sat down and opened it at once. Inside were folded pages taken from a journal or diary of sorts. He eagerly began reading. It was typical of Link to write his memoir in the third person to make it sound like someone else was reporting it. It looked like there were three chapters.


	5. Three Extracts From Link's Journal

**Extract 1 of 3 from Link’s Journal**

It was a typical evening in Zora’s Domain, a quiet time, a peaceful time, the soothing sound of gently splashing water the only noise. Children and most adults were already asleep in the slumber pools or nearby water. Link stood next to Sidon, silently gazing up at Mipha’s statue as he had done countless times in the past.

“You still visit her every night, don’t you? Even after all these years,” said Link as they both continued to stare up at her statue.

“Yes,” said Sidon. “As do you whenever you’re here. And the years are heavier on you than me, dear friend.”

Link chuckled. Yes, years were heavier on him, and he was undoubtedly feeling them now. He wasn’t the spry young seventeen-year-old anymore. They were both quiet again, each lost in their thoughts. Finally, Link spoke again.

“You know, aside from memories, this statue and a faded picture are all I have to remind me of her,” said Link. “But eventually my memory began to recover, and I started having those flashbacks. It’s funny. Usually, one’s memory fades with time, but I remember her better now than I did at first.”

“I’m glad in a way,” said Sidon. “Though I imagine it must have only brought you more sadness.”

“In some ways, but I’m glad too,” said Link. “I needed to know.”

They were silent again.

“She was both a sister and a mother to me,” said Sidon. “I’ll never forget all she did in our brief time together, urging me to believe in myself. Father says that was how she was, always thinking of others first, seeking a way to heal them and help them.”

“Yes, her last words to me were of her intent to protect me,” said Link. “And she did. More than once.”

Link was quiet as he stared into the statue’s eyes. They were empty, lifeless, cold as stone, but the best the artist could do. He could remember how warm and beautiful her real eyes were, the eyes that had looked so lovingly at him as he sat alone with her atop Ruta that sunny afternoon not too long before the end. She had healed his arm and hoped to spend more time together. But later, when the Calamity struck as they stood on Lanayru Road, they had all raced off to do their duty. The two of them didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

“You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like,” said Sidon. “I consider you family, and this should have been your home.”

“I appreciate that,” said Link. “But after a while, I get restless and need to travel. Then I get lonely and return here.”

“Does being here help you? With your loneliness, I mean?” said Sidon.

“Yes, in a way,” said Link. “When I’m here, I feel closer to her. Here is where we spent time together, and it was visiting places near here that helped trigger my flashbacks. And, well, it was at Ruta that I last saw her, saw her spirit I mean.”

They both paused for a moment. Finally, Link spoke up.

“May I ask a question about Zora beliefs?” said Link.

“Of course,” said Sidon.

“Where do you believe the spirit goes after death? We Hylians believe in a spirit realm somewhere, but I heard that your beliefs are somewhat different,” said Link.

“We also believe in a spirit realm, a place of everlasting happiness,” said Sidon. “But we believe it is reached by traveling far across the sea, and that Nayru will guide the spirits of those who have lived a good life on the long journey there. Of course, none has ever returned from such a journey, so one must take all this on faith. But why do you ask?”

Link was reluctant to share what was on his mind with Sidon, so he made up another excuse.

“I don’t know. I sometimes wonder if Mipha’s spirit can see or hear me,” said Link. “Does she know how much I remember of her now?”

“Who knows of such things, Link?” said Sidon. “Death is a one-way journey. If you pray to Nayru, perhaps the Goddess will share your thoughts with her. But we should both get some rest now. It’s getting late.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Link.

Link reached in his satchel and removed a Blue Nightshade flower and placed it beneath Mipha’s statue. Then he whispered, “I love you,” and left for the inn.

After returning from Zora’s Domain, Link journeyed to Lurelin Village and began making inquiries about having a sailboat built. When he had ordered his boat, the builder had asked him his plans, what kind of boat did he need, where he would be sailing. And when he told him his plan, Link saw him shake his head and mutter something about fools who knew nothing about the sea.

Maybe he was indeed a fool now. But his money was good, and the builder was happy for the business. And after the boat was finished, he was able to hire a local sailor to give him some lessons. That had been instructive, learning to sail to the nearby islands and getting a feel for the sea and the wind and how his boat moved. He had finally felt confident enough to sail his boat on his own back to Hateno Beach, where he stored it. He continued to practice sailing whenever the weather was suitable and felt confident in himself. Sure, he wasn’t a kid anymore, or a real sailor either, but he wasn’t an invalid. He still wore Mipha’s gift, the armor that was her intended wedding present. As he aged, he made sure it still fit him, and he smiled at that. He thought of it as Mipha’s way of keeping him healthy and in shape even after her death.

**Extract 2 of 3 from Link’s Journal**

The forest was dense with fog, a fog so thick it was hard to see much beyond nearby trees and the flicker of torch lanterns in the distance. The trees looked ominous, terrifying really, with hungry mouths seemingly eager to swallow any traveler fool enough to stray too close. The Lost Woods had a long history and an evil reputation. Few would dare to enter them, and of those who did, even fewer would return.

But on this day, one traveler did dare to defy the terrors of these woods. He was an older man with silver hair but wearing an excellent set of polished Zora Armor. He walked slowly but upright, still carrying himself erect, old but still fit, not broken by age. He looked sure of his way in the dense fog, pausing now and then to check his bearings, for he remembered the way posts and the secret to navigating these mysterious woods. The only sounds were the cawing of crows, the scuffling of animals, and the occasional cough of the traveler. He was here on an errand to return something precious, something he had held for a long, long time now, but something that was not his to keep. And it was past time for him to do this.

He breathed a small sigh of relief as the fog lifted, and he entered the Korok Forest. He made his way past shy Koroks popping up and down out of hiding and walked straight to a triangular stone pedestal, his journey’s goal. He stopped to look around and noticed nothing much had changed. It was still a quiet place, a solemn place, a mystical place. And he remembered the three Silent Princess flowers that always blossomed there, moving ever so gently in the light morning breeze.

He had to wipe his eyes then. For those were Zelda’s favorite flowers, the person he would always think of as the Princess, though she insisted that he call her Zelda even after becoming Hyrule’s Queen. Hyrule felt so much lonelier after she had passed, for a big part of who he was had passed along with her. He prayed that her spirit rested in peace with the other Champions, for she deserved no less for all she had done for her people.

As for him, well, he always knew this day would come. That unless struck down sooner by Death’s swift hand, someday he must return the sword that seals the darkness to its resting place under the care of the Great Forest Spirit, the Deku Tree. The sword would remain here until it chose some new hero when it sensed the need. He smiled as he thought back to that day long ago when he first drew the sword. He was little more than a boy then, a young adolescent, his whole life ahead of him.

Who knew back then how much the sword would change his life, would become his life? It had led him to heroic deeds and mighty accomplishments that brought him, a mere Hylian knight, into the company of royalty. It had brought triumphs, but it had also led to a life full of sadness and loneliness.

As he stood on the pedestal, a voice far older than his own broke through his thoughts.

“Welcome, Link,” said the Deku Tree in its deep, resonant tones. “It has been quite some time since your last visit. This must be a lonely journey for you. I sense you were thinking of her just now. I think of her too, and know you miss her smile, as do I.”

“Yes, I do miss her and her lovely smile,” said Link. “Even as she grew older, she kept her beautiful smile, a smile born of her inner happiness, her love of Hyrule. Over these many years, she was a comfort to me as I was to her. We understood each other and what it all meant. We shared the joys of our triumph and the tears for those we lost. But I fear my remaining days grow few now. I have come to return the sword to your care.”

“When you are ready, place the sword back in its resting place,” said the Deku Tree. “Once you do so, it will no longer be yours to wield. But take your time, Link. I know it has been your faithful companion for many years now.”

“Yes, indeed it has,” said Link. “And it was an honor and a privilege to wield it.”

Link drew the sword, held it out, and examined it. The blade shone a brilliant white, filled with its immense power to destroy evil. It was a beautiful sword, its blade as sharp as ever, and a sword he could genuinely say he loved. He swung it back and forth one last time, and it hummed as it cut through the air. It still felt solid in his grip, though he could not swing it so swiftly or so strongly as in his youth. He raised the sword to his lips and kissed it. Then he heard a voice.

“This is farewell, Master,” said the sword. “We have done well together, you and I. And the memory of our time together will help fill the days I slumber here. I am grateful to you for so many memories.”

“Yes, and they are fine memories for me as well,” said Link. “I could stay here with you for hours, recalling our deeds and our time together. But the hours I have left are too precious to me now. Once my hours were as leaves on a summer tree, mine to spend freely and idle away as I pleased. Now that tree grows bare. But thank you. I cherish our time together. Now, before I return the sword, I would like to give thanks one more time to the Goddess.”

Link paused for a moment to compose his thoughts. Then he prayed.

“Thank you, Goddess Hylia, for choosing me as your servant,” said Link. “Now I return your sword, the sword that helped me learn so much. It taught me to be brave and heroic and to destroy evil, cleansing your land of it. But most of all, it taught me the power of your love. It helped me grow to become who you needed me to be, to love your people, and to love your beautiful land of Hyrule. And for that, I am forever grateful.”

And with that, Link raised the sword skyward one last time letting its brilliant glow illuminate the woods.

“Farewell,” said Link to the sword.

And then he lowered the blade and thrust it slowly into the pedestal. There, the deed was done.

“You have done well, Link. Farewell,” said the Deku Tree.

The forest seemed quieter now, as Link retraced his path. He felt naked without his trusted sword, but he would get used to it. His days of drawing a blade in battle were over now anyway.

Link retrieved his horse at the forest entrance and then rode slowly back, letting his horse follow the roads that would take him back to his Hateno Village house. There was no hurry, and he wanted to savor this, his final ride through Hyrule. It was indeed a beautiful land and filled with memories for him from every corner of it.

He strayed from the road briefly when he neared Ash Swamp, as he wished to make one more stop. He dismounted and walked his horse to where it had happened so long ago now. It was here the Princess found her power and saved his life. The land nearby was no longer a Guardian graveyard, as it had been cleared of debris years ago. But if he closed his eyes, he could still see the fires burning, smell the smoke and hear the clanking and whirring of the relentless Guardian Stalkers. They were searching for the Princess and him, pursuing them, as Ganon eagerly sought to achieve his goal by destroying them both, the last threats to its victory. It was his moment of failure, but the Princess’s moment of triumph, the first step toward their ultimate victory. He said a short prayer, and then it was time to go. He mounted his horse and continued toward Hateno Village.

When he arrived home, it was late. He stabled his horse outside after feeding and watering her. He was tired, and he went straight to bed.

**Extract 3 of 3 from Link’s Journal**

Link knew his days in this world were numbered now. He had been coughing more and more of late, and doctors had told him there was nothing more they could do: it was merely old age catching up with him as it did to us all compounded by ill effects from breathing in malice in his youth. The doctors had told him he didn’t have much time.

His decision to leave came all the easier since he had no one besides Sidon in Hyrule he was close to. If he died alone in his house or far out at sea, what difference did it make? At least at sea, he would be adventuring one last time, and adventuring was in his blood. And who knows? Maybe he would even discover that route to the spirit realm Sidon had spoken of.

But enough of reminiscing now, it was time to go. After breakfast, Link straightened up and put his house in order. The Hyrule Castle authorities had arranged to buy his home under the condition he could live there as long as he wished. They told him it would become a small museum once he vacated it, and school children and tourists could stop to visit the hero of Hyrule’s house and see the memorabilia there. He was a historical figure now, after all.

He took out his journal, the one he had kept all these years, and wrote some final words. Then he signed his name, dated the entry, and put the book back in his desk. But first, he tore out the last three chapters and hid them where the letter he left with Sidon had indicated. The library would take possession of his journal when the Castle custodians took over the house, but he did not want the last few chapters made public. They were meant only for Sidon’s eyes.

He took out a cloth and gently dusted off one last time the Champion weapons hung on his wall. Each held a story and a memory, and each had meant something to him in his life. But now they would be exhibits in a museum.

He finished dusting the weapons, then walked to the wall by his bed and stopped to gaze at the Champions picture one last time. He still felt bound to them somehow. They had shared their powers with him for a time, and he alone had heard their spirits. Now he was the only one left.

He touched his fingers to his lips, then pressed them to Mipha’s image. He wished he had owned a better picture of her, but he realized he was lucky to have any at all. He smiled, remembering how cute she was as she shyly sidled closer to him that day, taking deep breaths and composing herself to look her best for the picture. And then Daruk had brought them together. They had laughed about it later, though Revali was not amused, his feathers ruffled, asking when Daruk would finally grow up.

He loved them all in a way, but Mipha was the special one. She was the one who had loved him with all her heart. They would likely have married had things gone as they hoped, and even today would still be together. But Ganon had stolen their chance at a life together.

Link coughed again, then turned away. It was time to go. He walked outside his house and locked the door. The Castle authorities had a duplicate key, and they would take possession within a week. He had already told them today was his last day there.

A neighbor had agreed to take his horse, and he was coming for her later today. He patted her gently, gave her a pair of apples, hugged her about the neck, and said farewell. She wasn’t Epona, but she was a good horse and had served him well in his travels.

Then he made his way on foot down to Hateno Beach, where his sailboat was waiting. He had provisioned the boat with as much as it could hold and hoped he could catch fish if needed. Who knew how long a journey lay ahead of him? Whatever happened, it would be a one-way trip.

Link knelt on the sand and said a prayer. Then he boarded his boat and sailed off into the east.


	6. Epilog

Sidon finished reading the manuscript and put it down. The final entry was signed and dated five years ago. Link must have written that last part anticipating his actions on the beach when he hid the manuscript along with the precious stone fragment.

So, the mystery of Link's disappearance was solved. He had sailed off east into the sea and never returned.

Sidon shook his head, wondering if it was his fault for sharing that Zora belief of a route to the spirit realm. He could only imagine Link drowned at sea, his boat swamped by a storm. Or had he landed on some far nameless island, his ship damaged perhaps and lived out his days there? Given how bad his cough was, Sidon doubted that Link had long to live in any case. He knew Link himself felt the same way.

Sidon sighed as he quietly folded up the manuscript and returned it to its container. It was time to reunite the Luminous Stones, as Link requested in his last wish. Sidon carried Link's stone and retrieved the stone Link had found at Ruta and given to him over sixty-five years ago. Sidon had kept that stone all these years with his sister's diary. He picked up the two stones and examined them both. They did look like they fit together perfectly.

Sidon pressed the two pieces together. Nothing happened, of course, and he wasn't sure why he expected something would. A Spirit Stone was another Zora belief, something you took on faith or you didn't. No one knew if it was true. He separated the stones, requested some adhesive from a guard, then joined the stones together again. He placed the now reunited stone back in the drawer in which he kept Mipha's diary and placed Link's newly found manuscript along with it.

Well, his duty to his dear friend was finally done now, albeit five years late. Sidon walked to the small statue of Hylia below the throne room, knelt on one knee, and said a prayer that his sister's and Link's spirits would rest in peace. Then he returned to the throne room, as he had meetings to attend.

Later that night, Sidon stood by his sister's statue as he often did. It had been a long and tiring day, but a special one, as it had answered the mystery of Link's disappearance. He thought back to the many times he and Link had stood together here, sometimes speaking of his dear sister, sometimes just silently remembering her. He missed his brother, for he had grown over the years to think of him as one. Instead of a gravestone, perhaps it would be appropriate to have a statue of Link made and placed alongside Mipha's. Link had been a hero for the Zora people, too, and deserved some recognition for appeasing Ruta and freeing his sister's spirit. Or perhaps a stone monument celebrating his deeds was more appropriate. He would discuss it at the next Council of Elders meeting. After a few more minutes, he retired to the throne room to sleep. He fell asleep quickly but had a strange dream.

_It was a moonlit night, and Mipha was sitting on the large rock in the pool of water at the foot of Veiled Falls. Then he saw Link walking toward the pool, wade into the water, and approach her. Link was wearing the Zora Armor, and they both looked young, the way Sidon remembered them when he was small._

_"You're finally here!" Mipha said as she smiled at Link. "Tell me, is it always your habit to keep a princess waiting?"_

_Then Mipha took his hand to help him onto the rock and sit beside her._

_"At least it was only five years, not one hundred," said Link as he sat down. "And blame your brother, not me. Here, I brought you a flower, sweetheart. A Blue Nightshade."_

_Mipha smiled as she took the flower from Link and admired it._

_"You remembered that it's my favorite. It's beautiful!"_

_"Of course, I remembered! But it's not as beautiful as you," said Link. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too," said Mipha._

_They both smiled at each other, their eyes full of love. Then they embraced and exchanged a long and romantic kiss._

_"That tasted so sweet! Did I ever tell you I love you?" said Link._

_"Yes, but not often enough," laughed Mipha. "We're together now, though, and you have plenty of time to make up for it. I love you too, sweetheart. Isn't our domain beautiful at night?"_

_"Yes, it is, and I've always loved coming here. I'm so happy we finally found each other," said Link. "It's been a long and lonely journey for me. But it's finally over."_

_"I know it was hard for you, sweetheart, and it was hard for me, too," said Mipha as she gently touched him on the cheek. "I missed you so very much! But by the grace of the Goddess, we won't ever be apart now. How about a swim together? Do you still remember how?"_

_"I do thanks to your precious armor, sweetheart," laughed Link as he leaned over and kissed her again. "And I'd love to!"_

_They held hands as they both dove into the water without making a splash, laughing the entire time. Then they swam up the waterfall together and disappeared._

Sidon awoke with a start. The dream was so vivid and real! It was still early, the sun not having quite risen yet, but he got up and rubbed his eyes. He needed to visit Veiled Falls. The guard at the foot of the stairs spoke as he passed by.

"My liege, you are going somewhere at this hour?" said the guard. "Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"No, Kanda, I'm fine," said Sidon. "I'm just going to Veiled Falls, that's all. I will be perfectly safe."

Sidon began walking up the west path, nodded to the guard there, and soon reached Veiled Falls. There was a full moon about to set, and its pale white light reflected off the water. There was nothing to see, of course. What did he expect? As real as it may have seemed to him, it was still only a dream, after all.

Then something caught his eye, floating in the water near the large rock. It was glowing blue, and Sidon waded into the water to retrieve it. It was a Blue Nightshade flower, the flower Link always left by Mipha's statue, the flower in his dream. Had the wind blown it here? Or was this Link's and Mipha's way of saying thank-you for uniting the stones and bringing their spirits together?

Sidon looked around a bit further, but there was nothing else to see. All he could hear was the wind and the splash of the cascading water from the falls along with the occasional cry of a night bird. The sun was starting to rise. It was time to go back home.

Sidon had no more dreams of them after that, but he liked to believe his vision was real and that their spirits were indeed united now, sharing their love for each other. Perhaps the Goddess had rewarded Link for his service to Hyrule. But as with so many things about the spirit world, it was all a matter of belief.

You could believe Link's spirit brought a Blue Nightshade flower to Veiled Falls to give to the love of his life. Or you could blame the wind for catching an errant flower and blowing it into the water that night. Who could say?

Someday when his own time came, perhaps he could ask them.


End file.
